First Meeting
by Kill4Karamel
Summary: Remus met Tonks a long time ago. Before the Order, before Harry. Follow Remus as he meets Tonks for the first time.


**A/N: Wow, my first fanfiction. (naturally, it would be Remus and Tonks...) For starters, I get that Sirius lives with James during his sixth year. (I think) But... he's visiting to pick stuff up, and decided to hang around to annoy people. And he brought Remus and James. **

**S'not very good, and its a bit rushed, but hey, its my first. **

**Disclaimer: I'm obviously not JK Rowling, therefore, these dudes don't belong to me. I just like playing with the characters. **

* * *

Visiting Sirius was not a good idea. At first it was just Sirius asking James to help him pick up a few things, which led to them saying, "it won't be a party without a bookworm werewolf!" And of course, when I refused, Sirius blackmails me by saying that if I didn't go, he would tell James about how Lily gave me a kiss on the cheek back in our second year. Which would probably get me killed. So here I am. In Sirius' house.

I slump in the chair in Sirius' living room. James is talking to Sirius about how he "could absolutely get Lily to love me, if…" I can hear Sirius' mum screaming at Sirius' cousin, Narcissa, to stop snogging her boyfriend. This is extremely frustrating. I am terribly bored and all of Sirius' cousins are running about. I hear a door slam, as Sirius' brother, Regalus, or whatever, comes marching in.

"Sirius. Mum says-"

"COME ON JAMES AND REMUS WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW FOR REASONS." Sirius abruptly shouts and then storms out of the room. James scampers to his feet and follows. I sigh and get up from my chair and give Sirius' brother a shrug. The boy composes himself from his shock and rushed away. Probably to his mother.

I follow Sirius and James outside. Warmth washes over me. They have quite a lovely backyard. The sun is shining and they have lots of trees. I spot a pretty brunette sitting in the grass with a blond man. They are holding hands and laughing.

"Oi! Andy!" Sirius shouts at the couple. "Andy" looks up and smiles. She gets up and walks towards us, leaving the blond man to twiddle his thumbs.

"Hello, Sirius! These must be your friends you speak of. The studious friend and the, ahem, 'awesome' friend?" The woman nods at us, "Where is the other one you told me of? How did you describe him… 'fat, blonde, and a bit of a loser'?"

Sirius nods. "Yeah, this is James and Remus. Peter couldn't make it. His _mummy_ wouldn't let him go."

James laughs. "Poor bloke isn't allowed over five meters away from his mum, excluding Hogwarts that is."

It's true. Peter is a bit attached to his mother. "He probably is never going to live on his own," I muse. James and Sirius cackle.

Sirius composes himself. "Yes, well this is Andromeda." Quite a name. I must remember it, to look up what it means. Andromeda waves. "Over there is her husband, Ted. They have a girl somewhere."

As if on queue, a small figure falls from the tree with a yelp. The small child stands up. She has bright turquoise pigtails that run down her back and silver eyes. "Ow." She says, "Remind me not to do that again." The girl smiles. "Sirius!" She tackles him into a hug. James looks amused.

"Even the young ones are after you now, eh, Padfoot?" James says slyly.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "This," he starts, pulling the turquoise headed child away from him, "is Nyphadora Tonks." Gift from the nymphs. What a beautiful name.

"Call me Tonks, thanks." The girl pouts.

Andromeda laughs. "Well, I'm going to go back to Ted. He looks rather lonely." She says and trots off towards her husband.

I look back at my friends to see Tonks shaking James hand vigorously. "Yes, I'm ten years of age, nearly eleven. Going to Hogwarts next year. I might be a Hufflepuff, like Dad, or Slytherin like Mum. But maybe not, 'cause I'm not a pureblood. I do hope I get into Gryffindor like Sirius and you, and Remus, as well I suppose. I already know your names, I heard from that tree up there. But, anyways, even though I'm going to Hogwarts next year, I'll only see you for a year, 'cause you're graduating next year, but maybe I'll still see you if you visit Sirius, except Sirius is living with you, isn't' he? I'm surprised Sirius was even allowed to visit, even though he's just picking up his stuff for a while-"

"Can I PLEASE have my hand back?" James interrupts.

"Oops." Tonks pulls her hand back and James scowls and massages his hand. Tonks bounds over to me. "Hi! I'm Tonks and I-"

"I heard," I say smiling, sparing her the speech. Tonks silver eyes widen. She suddenly grabs my face and pulls me at eye level. "Wow. You have really nice eyes. Can I have them?"

"Can you… what?" I ask, startled. Quickly, the silver eyes I'm staring into, mirror my chocolate brown exactly. "Metamorphmagus," I whisper. That's why her hair is like that. And how she changed eyes. My eyes did go well with that shade of blue in her hair, I notice.

"Ah, yes, forgot to mention. I can do that. Quite a relief, as well. I'm not that pretty naturally," Tonks laughs.

James raised an eyebrow. "Let's see what you can do. Dark red hair? Can you do that?" Wow, James, is _not_ obsessed at all.

In a mere second, red washed over Tonk's blue hair.

"Oh! Tonksy, show him the pig face thing!" Sirius said excitedly.

Tonks sniffed. "Sirius, if you want to see a pig, look in a mirror."

Such a bright, fun, little girl. I hope I can see more of her.

Maybe visiting Sirius' house wasn't _that_ bad of an idea…

* * *

**A/N: m'kay, please Review. Good, bad, whatever. Thanks for Reading!**

**~Karamel**


End file.
